In the past, various systems that prevent the accident in which a vehicle collides with a person or an animal from occurring were proposed. However, to prevent the accident, it is ineffective to always monitor the surroundings even if no vehicles are near there.
As a system that switches the operations of the detection means (sensor unit group) based on whether or not an arrival notification is received, for example, the object detection system including: a detection means (sensor unit group) that is arranged along the course where the vehicle runs to detect an object in a predetermined section of the course; a detection part that acquires the detection result from the detection means and outputs the presence or absence of an object; a mode control part that switches the start mode of the detection means between a first mode and a second mode in which power consumption of the detection means is less than that in the first mode; and a course controller that outputs a switch instruction to the mode control part based on whether or not an arrival notification showing that the vehicle has arrived at a predetermined point has been received is proposed (refer to Patent Document 1).
According to this system, the power consumption of the detection means (sensor unit group) is reduced so that the power-supply unit to feed power to an objection monitor sensor can be prevented from increasing in capacity and from increasing the area of the installation site even if the sensors are increased to monitor a larger section of the course.